


夫夫的幸福生活（二）

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 祝圣诞快乐~这里撒糖的圣诞老人，哈哈。
Relationships: 芦笋cp - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	夫夫的幸福生活（二）

圣诞节的甜蜜气氛从一早就开始酝酿，街道的树上挂满了彩色的灯球。  
沿边的商店橱窗上贴着圣诞老人的画像，成双成对的恋人们在大街上牵手拥抱，浪漫的故事在城市的角落时刻上演。  
孙博翔从花店里推门出来，手里捧着一束火红的玫瑰，水珠滚在娇嫩的花瓣上，尽显柔媚。  
灯光闪烁，夜色绵绵，爱人在家等候。没什么事比这更让人开心的了吧。孙博翔嗅嗅玫瑰花束的香气，想象志刚哥捧着玫瑰却比花更美的面容，嘴巴都要咧到耳朵根去了。  
路灯照亮了回家的路，穿着黑色风衣的孙博翔挺拔帅气。玫瑰藏在身后，等着要给志刚哥惊喜。  
  
"欢迎回家。"卢志刚一听到门外踩在台阶上发出的熟悉的脚步声，就赶忙等在玄关了。  
甜蜜的笑容露着雪白的牙齿，唇色红艳。孙博翔忙垂了眼，他们都在一起这么久了，他要稳重点，怎么老抵抗不了志刚哥的魅力呢。  
孙博翔没有接卢志刚递过来擦手的热毛巾，从身后拿出小心带了一路的玫瑰花，朵朵娇艳。  
卢志刚愣了愣，难怪家里这只小狼狗进门磨磨蹭蹭的，原来准备了惊喜啊。  
头撇向一旁偷偷笑了一下，幸好我也准备了礼物。  
卢志刚把毛巾塞进孙博翔的手里，"在外面很冷吧，快擦手暖和暖和。"  
两只手快速地伸过去捧过花束，牢牢抱在怀里。  
"嘿嘿嘿。"孙博翔傻站着，满脸痴汉笑。  
卢志刚瞥他一眼，"你快去换衣服，一会儿…我也有东西给你。"  
话没说完，孙博翔已经溜进主卧迅速关上了门。卢志刚张着嘴失了声，博翔还是这么着急。  
孙博翔靠在门口，手捂着嘭嘭直跳的心脏，面红耳赤，周围跑出来大团的粉红泡泡。  
惊喜，志刚哥会给他准备什么惊喜？难道是情趣play，可自己没什么经验啊。难倒是志刚哥把自己脱光光钻在圣诞箱子里？  
热气直冲天灵盖，如果真的是这样，孙博翔觉得自己鼻血下一刻就要喷出来了。  
不会的不会的，手掌捂住眼睛，心里却已经跃跃欲试，孙博翔觉得自己要分裂了。  
卢志刚换上圣诞老人的装束，对着镜子前后左右满意地照照，欣赏自己的装扮。  
红帽子，衣服，腰带，除了没有白胡子一切都像极了圣诞老人。  
咣当一声响，卢志刚转头去看，和石化的孙博翔看了个对眼，狼狗满眼写满了震惊。  
"好看么。"卢志刚转个圈圈。孙博翔嘴角抽动，想把上一刻还在胡思乱想的自己掐死。  
他的狼血已经沸腾了，志刚哥就给他看这个？孙博翔无力地靠向墙。  
"怎么了，不好看么？我特意为你打扮的，有过节的感觉吧。你看，我给你的礼物是什么。"  
洁白的手心里托着一个精巧的盒子，系着银色丝带。  
"好看，志刚哥穿什么都好看。"什么都不穿的时候更好看，后半句咽在肚子里打死不说出来。  
孙博翔拿过盒子，打开，一条宝石蓝色的领带映入视线。  
"好看吧，我挑了好久呢。上班的人了，要打扮得帅帅气气。"卢志刚笑眼看着孙博翔，伸过手想要给他戴上试试。  
孙博翔当机立断，握着卢志刚的手腕一拽，转身把志刚哥抵在墙上。  
晃晃手里的盒子，"领带明天早上我就戴，到时候志刚哥给我试也不迟。"  
"你又精虫上脑了。"卢志刚理会到孙博翔的小九九，手指戳戳他的脸颊。  
"圣诞夜，我都工作一天了。要点奖励不过分吧。"孙博翔小狗一样蹭蹭卢志刚的肩膀。  
"那…今晚我在上面。"  
"当然可以。"孙博翔毫不迟疑地回答，"我抱着你在上面。"  
卢志刚害羞地扭过头，"家里，家里…没保险套了。"  
"那也没关系，志刚哥，你生个给我。"  
红晕刷一下蔓延上脸颊，"你胡扯些什么啊。"卢志刚磕磕巴巴。  
"哥，你说生不生嘛，你怀一个好不好，生给我作礼物。"  
"这种时候…不要撒娇啊。"这么久过去了，卢志刚还是受不了孙博翔撒娇时的孩子气。  
"那…哥，你生给我。"  
"好，博翔。我给你生。"颤抖的睫毛透露着主人的羞耻和紧张。  
孙博翔叭一口重重亲上志刚哥的脸颊，手里的盒子塞进睡衣口袋，弯腰把羞红了身子的志刚哥抱在怀里朝卧室冲过去。  
造娃计划，从今晚开始。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
